Wishing Upon a Star
by SeeMeInTheShadows
Summary: When Aelita looks at the stars, she remembers a poem that she knew before, in a different life. She begs for the impossible to be granted, whether or not that is a good thing is not always clear. OddXAelita


**Wishing Upon a Star**

**I don't own Code Lyoko**

**When Aelita looks at the stars, she remembers a poem that she knew before, in a different life. She begs for the impossible to be granted, but there are some things that even the stars can't do, but they can try. OddXAelita**

* * *

_Starlight_

_Star Bright  
__  
__First Star I See Tonight_

_I Wish I May_

_I Wish I Might_

_Have This Wish_

_I Wish Tonight_

There were some nights that always seemed more alive to her. They were the nights where the crickets were buzzing, and the wind was blowing, but it all seemed to be part of a greater song.

Those are the nights that even though you can hear nature, it all seems silent. Everything seems to be one, everything is connected. Everything is right. Those nights are clearer; freer. Tonight was one of those nights for a certain girl.

The certain girl in question's name was Aelita. That was about the only thing she knew about herself. She was also from France, as she could tell from her accent and language, but she didn't know much more than that. She had woken up in a clear spot of a forest and had been saved by a ranger. She couldn't answer anything about herself, and it had been decided that she had amnesia.

She knew that that meant that she had forgotten her memories. She was filled with hope when the doctors had told her that she might remember some things. That hope had since gone away. She hadn't remembered anything in the two months since she had been found, but she had been cleared to leave the hospital.

She hadn't left; she didn't have anywhere to go. The hospital could not find the proper files on her to send her where she was from or to contact her parents. They would keep her until she got her memory back or could find them.

They let her walk around the town since she didn't have anything wrong with her. Which was why she was were she was. She was, in fact, lying in the small clearing of the forest were she had been found. It was actually quite large, and had several hills but was considered small to the sheer size of the forest.

She was on the tallest hill, and was staring at the sky. Her pink hair swayed in the cool evening breeze, and her bright green eyes focused above her. She had wanted to see the sunset since this place's display of the sunset was the most beautiful. She had every intention of leaving after that, but she decided to stay for the dusk.

While the sun had set, it had left a gorgeous pink glow to the world. She was entranced with the way the sun gave light to the world, even though you couldn't see it. Even after dusk she had stayed. The calm in the world was a nice break from the busyness of the real world. Here, in the forest, it seemed surreal.

She was still laying there when the sky's color got darker and darker. She just kept watching the sky. The change in color thrilled her, and the chill of the night made her skin tingle with cold. She felt more alive in the place which looked like it should belong in a fantasy book then she did anywhere else.

It made sense to her. In a way, she felt as if her old life was linked to the forest. This place was where she had woken up without her memories, and this was probably the last place that she had had them. This place was everything that she knew about herself; this was where she felt free.

She noticed a star in the sky. When she gazed around the rest of the empty abyss she noticed that there were no other stars, that was the first one of the night, suddenly a poem came back to her, one that had been lost in her memories and in time.

_Starlight_

_Star Bright _

_First Star I See Tonight_

_I Wish I May_

_I Wish I Might _

_Have This Wish _

_I Wish Tonight_

She closed her eyes and concentrated on the rhyme. It had a magical feeling to it, and it seemed fitting that she remembered it here. When she though of the poem, a person came to her mind. She could see him, but when she concentrated on what he looked like, he vanished. She could see him, but not only him. She couldn't focus on the boy.

All that was left of him was the color purple, the exact same shade of purple that tonight's sunset had been. It was such a beautiful color…

She looked up at the lone star again. It had a purple tint to it, though she could just be seeing things. Everything looked purple to her, it would never leave her eyesight; she never wanted it to leave her eyesight. Purple brought a calming sense to her, purple was her everything, it was the only thing she really had.

According to the poem, someone was asking for the star to grant their wish. She wouldn't remember, but it seemed like a good idea. She wondered if it would work…

She squeezed her eyes shut, concentrating all of the energy that she had into the wish. She needed it to come true; it had to!

"I wish…I wish that I could remember. I wish I could remember everything," she whispered to the sky above.

She slowly opened her eyes. She didn't know what she was expecting, but she guessed it would be that all of a sudden she would have flash after flash of memory. Nothing happened. She sighed to herself; it was silly for her to wish on a star, it was just kid stuff. How could a star give her back what doctors had been trying to do for two months?

She walked back to the hospital and got in bed. She might as well get some sleep. When she went to sleep, she took an extra long stare out the window. The purple tinted star was still there, only this time it was surrounded by other stars, helping it illuminate the night.

When she woke up in the morning, she rubbed her eyes and yawned idly. She didn't know what to do, she could go back to the forest, but not in the morning, she had been in the morning before. It was lovely when it was morning; it still had the magical feeling to it, but in the late morning it was just a forest.

She walked down to the food court, which actually had pretty good food, and looked at her choices for the day. She could have pancakes, waffles, sausage links or patties, bacon, hash browns, and an assortment of other breakfast foods. They were all hot and steaming and a delicious smell was wafting from them, seemingly right into her nose.

She sniffed, closed her eyes, and blissfully smiled as she got three pancakes with maple syrup and two sausage links to the side. Odd would be drooling if he ever came here. Her eyes snapped open and her fork stopped half way to her mouth. Odd…

She remembered everything, she didn't even realize that she did, but she did! What had happened? She remembered a Xana attack and not much else. Did something go wrong, how did she loose her memories?

She shrugged, she would get a nurse to call Kadic later in the morning. Her friends were probably worried sick! She would have to reassure them.

She finished eating in much higher spirits and was walking back to her room when she caught sight of a newspaper. She picked it up, and realized that it was from a few days ago, someone must have forgotten to throw it away.

As she took it to the trash bin, her eyes caught on the headline. She stood in shock, her brain couldn't register what she was reading; it couldn't be possible!

She ran away, she needed to get to the forest; that was the only place where she could think freely. She didn't notice that she dropped the newspaper while she was running, she just kept running. The wind caught it and blew it around, with the headline clearly readable.

'_Four Youths Die in Tragic Incident at Boarding School'_

Below it, four pictures showed and named the four dead as Yumi Ishiyama, Ulrich Stern, Jeremy Belpois, and Odd Della Robbia. A caption read, '_One girl Missing,' _and showed a picture of Aelita.

Aelita ran to her spot and collapsed. How could this happen to her, she had just remembered them and now she learned they were gone, it wasn't fair. How could this have happened?

But she knew why; it had been Xana.

She spent the day watching the clouds go by and watching the sun sink lower and lower. She knew that she should have been hungry or at least thirsty but she wasn't. She didn't know what to do. All of her friends were gone, and she didn't really exist in this world.

She knew that that was the least of her problems. She knew how to hack; she could make herself whatever she wanted. But what did she want? She had been happy to just be Aelita Stones, but she couldn't be that ever again.

If she returned to Kadic, they would ask her tons of questions that she wouldn't want to, or be able to answer. They would ask her where she had been. And she just didn't want to go back.

Night fell again, but it didn't have the enchantment that it had had the night before. Why would it? Her friends were all gone, and it everything the purple star's fault. And why did the star have to be the exact same purple that Odd wore?

Odd had taught her the rhyme; did this make it his fault? If he hadn't taught her the rhyme, then she couldn't have used it to make her memories come back and she wouldn't have known that she knew the four dead.

But did she want that, to just not know her friends? She wasn't sure. She would prefer them to be alive, but they weren't. She just didn't know what she thought anymore, or what she wanted.

The purple star was back, and she figured that even if it had caused this mess, it could help fix it. She shut her eyes and begged, "Please bring them back, I don't care if it's just one of them, bring somebody back."

She opened her eyes and looked back up at the star, "Please!" she repeated. The star seemed to blink, but it may have been her imagination. She didn't feel like returning to the hospital, so she settled for just laying on the grass, watching the stars twinkle, as if they where talking to each other.

Before she knew it, her eyes were starting to close, and she was beginning to drift off into sleep. Right before she went to sleep, she felt a presence. She opened her eyes and saw a purple haze. It was calming, and made her feel happy, like someone had just told a joke.

She closed her eyes, it was so peaceful, like she was in the presence of a friends. She felt a hand brush against her cheek and froze. Who was touching her? She was alone here, or at least she was supposed to be. She opened her eyes and saw the outline of a boy. She was absolute certain that he was the one who had taught her the poem, the one she had seen in her memory. She noticed that the purple tinted star was gone, but that seemed a rather unimportant detail.

It was Odd, but he seemed different; more majestic, she guessed was the word to describe him, but radiating worked too. And timeless was another one. He gave her a smile, and Aelita, suddenly more relaxed, closed her eyes.

She felt his lips pressing into hers and she relaxed completely. It was just like all those times at school, she forgot for a moment that he was supposed to be dead. She forgot everything that was not him. He stopped, and she opened her eyes, but all she saw was purple haze, and the purple star in the sky was back.

It was weird; she thought to herself, that Odd taught her the poem. It was like he had known what was going to happen, or had been tipped off by fate. He was the one with the future sight on Lyoko, or at least he had had it. Maybe something had told him, in the middle of the night, and maybe it had said that Aelita should know the poem. Everything happened for a reason, and though her faith had been shaken, Aelita knew that she firmly believed that now.

The next thing she knew, she was asleep, and her dreams where sweet.

Now that night there was a chill, and it got rather cold out. But whether or not she woke up from that sleep is unimportant, you can interpret that anyway you like. But you might be wondering who I am, and how I know the girl's thoughts, right?

Well I'm a fallen star, but not just any fallen star. I'm a pink tinted fallen star, waiting for the time where I get to rise and join the sky and be with the other stars. Because look at the constellations. Even when heroes don't get recognized on Earth…

Heroes get a space in the sky.

_Starlight_

_Star Bright_

_First Star I See Tonight_

_I Wish I May_

_I Wish I Might_

_I Think I Got My _

_Wish Tonight_

* * *

**I like how this turned out, I really, really do. I wasn't expecting it to be this long at all. It was a bit cheesier and more romancy than I usually write, but the tragedy was still there. I wasn't expecting some of the details or the purple star either. I might add another chapter with Odd's versions of the events, and maybe Ulrich and Yumi's versions too. Speaking of the purple star.**

**Anyone who figured out that Odd was the Purple Star gets a free cookie from me.**

**Anyone who Reviews ****or ****gets two cookies, a milkshake/brownie and a hug from me. But Please review. I love Concrit too. **

**I read over this myself, and it will eventually get beta-ed, I've just waited the longest amoung of time to post it, and I figured that it was time to finally get around to posting it.**


End file.
